El Desfile
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Hakon Winchester junto a su banda tocaran en un desfile que se organiza todos los años, mientras las modelos están desfilando... Pero cuando llegue el momento... Se llevara una sorpresa al ver quien esta desfilando con unas enormes alas negras...
1. Chapter 1

**MiniFanfic: Los personajes y la historia es de _NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA,_ excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo.**

**Recomendamos que lean "Imcomprendidos" (La cual la pueden entrar en nuestro perfil), historia sobre Hakon y Xinia.**

**Esperamos sus comentarios, y desde ya gracias x siempre leer nuestros FanFics. ****También**** le recordamos que pueden pasar por nuestro Twitter Oficial FCasannova y por Youtube, en donde pueden encontrar los trailers de estas historias.**

_**Saludos: Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-A ver si lo entiendo.

Aspiré el humo del porro y cerré los ojos, necesitaba un poco de fuerza antes de hablar con Xinia... me mataría, era consciente de ello.

Miré a Krist que miraba a un punto fijo.

-Mañana tocamos en el desfile de las modelos... y tú no se lo has dicho a Xinia.

-No he encontrado el momento- dije respirando hondo.

-Mierda Hakon, Xinia se va a cabrear- dijo Dave y me miró fijamente- ten cuidado.

-Ella no se enfadará- intenté autoconvencerme.

-Claro que se enfadará, yo me enfadaría- dijo Dave.

-Mi esposa estará en el desfile dile a Xinia que no pasará nada.

-Tu esposa se saca fotos en ropa interior, Xinia solo me enseña sus bragas a mi- dije con una sonrisa.

-Xinia podría ser modelo- dijo Kirst fumando el porro, vaya me lo había quitado de los dedos y no me había dado cuenta, esta mierda era buena.

-Bueno antes de que os de una ostia a los dos por imaginar a mi mujer sin ropa, me voy porque tengo que hablar con ella.

-Estás jodido, suerte- dijo Dave.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté del sofá, caminé por el pasillo hasta la entrada de la casa y subí en mi coche encendí un cigarrillo y luego puse rumbo a casa donde Xinia estaría.

Al llegar a casa toqué a la puerta y Xinia no tardó mucho en abrirme, se estaba maquillando.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, la sujeté de las caderas y la besé en los labios.

-No me estropees el maquillaje- dijo con una sonrisa- esta noche hay cena con mis padres.

-Sí, lo se... pero antes tengo que contarte algo.

-Vale...

Caminó hacia el baño de la planta de abajo y siguió maquillándose, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y respiré profundamente.

-Xinia mañana tengo trabajo.

-¿De qué tipo?- dijo poniéndose el pintalabios negro que tan bien le quedaba.

-Es un desfile de modelos.

Xinia cerró el pintalabios y lo dejó sobre el lavamanos, giró su rostro y me miró fijamente, mierda...

-Es que la mujer de Krist quiere que toquemos...

-Así que vas a ver como tías sin cerebro se pasean medio desnudas por una pasarela con alas de ángel...

-Yo estaré concentrado en el show que podría hacer... Krist, me lo pidió es su mujer.

-Y yo soy la tuya.

-Xinia...

-No es momento de discutir esto- dijo aliendo y poniendo unas gafas de sol a pesar de que fuera no había sol- vamos a casa de mis padres.

-Xinia...

-He dicho que no quiero discutir esto en este momento, además, puedes ir.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que si... por supuesto que si

-A ver... es un "claro que si" de mal rollo o un "claro que si" de buen rollo.

-Es un claro que si de haz lo que te dé la gana.

-Vale entonces es un claro que si de no lo hagas.

-Hakon mira mi boca.

Miré fijamente sus labios.

-Puedes, ir, no va a pasar nada si vas.

Ella se giró y salió por la puerta principal, me froté la cara con las manos, bueno, me había dado permiso ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿enserio Xinia te ha dicho que si?

-si –le dije a Krist –ha dicho que si

-pues entonces tocaremos.

-si

-¿y qué canciones?

-no lo sé Dave, improvisaremos.

Me lance en el sofá de Dave y encendí un porro mirando al techo.

-¿y ahora donde está Xinia? –me pregunto Krist.

-hablando con su madre cosas de mujeres.

-están hablando de ti.

-ya lo sé.

Cerré mis ojos fumando.

-¿y cuando tocaremos? –pregunte después de un rato.

-mañana por la noche, el desfile se trasmitirá en vivo –dijo Krist.

-que bien.

-se te nota un poco tenso Hakon.

-Lo sé Dave, es que Xinia está planeando algo y no sé que es.

-¿no puedes verlo?

-no soy Dios, pero estoy a un paso de serlo –dije riéndome al igual que los chicos.

(Pov Xinia)

Estaba en un café junto a mi madre esperando Victoria, la mujer de Krist. Ella era modelo y se podría decir que era la única que tenia cerebro en aquel lugar.

-Hola –dijo ella sonriendo y sentándose en la mesa

-Victoria ´-la mire –quiero desfilar en el desfile de mañana.

-pero…

-consíguelo.

-pero Hakon,

-consíguelo.

-pero…

La mire fijamente. Ella suspiro.

-vale, lo hare Xinia, pero Hakon se enfadara y no me gustaría tener problemas con él, es el mejor amigo de Krist.

-no los tendrás, tienes mi palabra.

-Xinia –dijo mi madre -¿Estás segura?

-sí, lo estoy.

-pues siendo así –dijo Victoria –mañana preséntate temprano para que te preparen, será todo un espectáculo.

-lo sé –tuve que sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Durante toda la noche Xinia no dijo nada ni yo tampoco, sabía que estaba enfadada pero se le pasaría, también sabía que ella haría algo... pero no imaginaba que era. Al despertar fui a la casa de Krist dejando una nota a Xinia diciéndole donde estaría. Estuvimos ensayando y comimos allí, a las ocho era la función y teníamos que llegar una hora antes para poder preparar el equipo. Una furgoneta de producción nos llevó y nos ayudaron a montar todo. El escenario era una enorme pasarela, nosotros tocaríamos en el lado derecho de la misma mientras las modelos pasarían por el lado izquierdo, nos dijeron que alguna de ellas se acercaría a nosotros pero allí estaba krist para salvarme el culo porque no quería tener que lidiar con Xinia en modo celoso.

-El backstage está en el fondo- dijo un productor.

Todos fuimos andando hasta allí, Dave despareció en compañía de dos de las modelos y krist y yo decidimos repasar las canciones que íbamos a tocar.

-Cinco minutos chicos- dijo el mismo productor.

-Vaya si que ha pasado rápido el tiempo- dijo Krist encendiendo un cigarro- hakon estás muy callado.

-Xinia me odia.

-No digas eso...

-Es cierto, en este momento me odia...

-No me jodas, sois la pareja sensación, no hay revista que no abras en la que ella no esté presente.

-Ya...- me pasé las manos por el pelo.

-Terminemos esto y vámonos a casa.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-En serio... ¿tengo que salir con esto?- dije mirándome al espejo.

-Estás... impresionante- dijo Victoria- eres el único ángel negro que ha desfilado aquí.

-Dios que vergüenza.

-Lo haces por Hakon... ¿no?

-Si... pero... no se... me da vergüenza, hasta ahora nadie excepto hakon me vio en ropa interior.

-Esto no es ropa interior xinia, eres preciosa, estás preciosa.

Respiré hondo y asentí.

-Eres la número doce.

Escuché la voz de Hakon comandar a cantar y su banda tocar, me miré al espejo, mi pelo estaba suelo y tapaba mi espalda, tenía unas grandes alas negras con plumas del mismo color, un carmín negro y mis ojos con sombra de ese color,... y del resto prefería no hablar... que vergüenza que vergüenza


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

En todo el lugar había brillos.

Comencé a tocar la canción, los dedos se movían en las cuerdas de la guitarra la cual llevaba, Krist y Dave me siguieron, y las modelos comenzaron a salir.

Las primeras palabras de la canción salieron de mi boca, podía sentir los flashes de la cámaras fotográficas, no miraba a nadie en realidad tenía mi mirada fija en un punto en el suelo.

Quería acabar con esto e irme a casa lo más rápido posible, los únicos que estaban emocionados por esto eran mis hijos, y no entendía bien el porqué.

Mi cabello caía al lado de mi rostro cubriendo el mismo mientras la canción seguía.

Las modelos iban y venían mostrando esa ropa interior que llevaban.

No puedo creerlo –susurro Dave a mis espaldas.

Al escucharlo fruncí el ceño, y levante la vista del suelo.

Me quede con la boca medio abierta y entrecerrando mis ojos mientras mi cabello cabria un poco mi rostro. La banda dejo de tocar, y todo el maldito lugar quedo en silencio, nadie decía nada. Los fotógrafos miraban fijamente hacia la pasarela mientras mi mujer. MI MUJER. Caminaba por ella.

Llevaba unas bragas negras de encaje negro, y un sujetador de la misma tela y color. Unas enormes alas negras, y en su cabello lucia una diadema de diamantes negros que no dejaba de brillar, caminaba moviendo sus caderas en unos altísimos tacones.

En ese momento un gruñido salió de mi dejando tirando la guitarra a un lado.

Los fotógrafos comenzaron a fotografíala mientras ella venia, y volvía. Los aplausos y varios silbidos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Me aleje de los chicos y me acerque hacia Xinia, que ella miraba con la cabeza erguida, su cuerpo brillaba.

Estaba jodidamente sexy, era capaz de follarla aquí mismo.

Pero antes, antes le daría el castigo de su vida.

Al estar frente a ella la sujete de la cintura con mis manos, la acerque a mi cuerpo y la bese apasionadamente en los labios mientras no dejaban de fotografiarnos.

Krist y Dave comenzaron a tocar de nuevo, y ya me podía imaginar la cara de Dave, hablaría seriamente con él.

Cuando me separe de ella estaba con sus labios entre abierto y me miraba expectante.

Tu y yo hablaremos luego –le dije susurrándole en el odio.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Me quité ese disfraz de ángel por así llamarlo y me puse mi ropa, la que llevaba antes.

Bajé la vista un momento para mirar mis uñas, estaban pintadas en negro y cuando levanté la vista para mirarme al espejo vi a

Hakon detrás de mí mirándome fijamente, no le había escuchado entrar al camerino.

-Hola Xinia-dijo con voz tranquila y se sentó en la silla que había en el fondo.

-Hola- susurré.

-¿Pasándolo bien?

-No se... si supongo, he logrado que todos esos tíos se callen.

Dije arreglando mi cabello y quitándome la pintura de los ojos.

-Oh, imagino el porqué.

-¿Que imaginas?

-Imagino que se han quedado callados al ver a mi mujer en ropa interior.

-Oh! ¿Me estás vacilando Hakon? tu dijiste que venías a ver a mujeres en ropa interior, así que ¿porque yo no puedo figurar en esa lista?.

-Porque eres mi mujer y solo yo tengo ese derecho.

-Pensé que yo era tu mujer y solo yo tenía el derecho a que me mirases a mí en ropa interior.

Me siguió mirando fijamente y encendió un cigarro.

-¿Ahora porque hablas en pasado?

-Porque quiero- dije terminando de desmaquillarme- ¿me llevas a casa o prefieres que vaya por mis medios?

Arrugó la frente.

-El que me hables así no te beneficia y lo sabes, estoy muy cabreado

Xinia.

-Vaya... ya somos dos.

-Oye yo no he mirado a nadie esta noche estaba concentrado hasta que tú has aparecido con esas alas y con esos diamantes y con esas bragas.

-¿Y te ha puesto cachondo?- dije mirándome las uñas.

Escuché una respiración honda por su parte.

-Tengo que hablar con Dave y después...

-¿Que le vas a hacer a Dave?.

Él se levantó y se acercó a mí, estaba muy cabreado, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y me miró a los ojos.

-Estoy muy seguro de que él te hubiese follado en ese mismo escenario, no me parece bien.

-Creo que no era el único- dije acercando mi cara a la de mi marido.

-Yo no cuento Xinia, soy tu marido y en llegar a casa te vas a acordar de mi nombre.

-Ya me acuerdo- acaricié una mecha de su cabello y sonreí abiertamente, acerqué mis labios a su oído y le susurré en un ronroneo- en ocasiones lo gimo ¿recuerdas?

Escuché como volvió a respirar hondo y cerró los ojos.

-Eso tampoco te servirá de nada.

Asentí despacio.

-Ve al coche y abrígate.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Salí del camerino de Xinia con una erección bastante notable, y entré en el camerino del grupo, Krist no estaba y Dave me miró fijamente mientras cerraba el estuche con una de mis guitarras.

-Estoy recogiéndolo todo.

-No me ha gustado como has mirado a Xinia.

-Hakon...

-Oye se que la quieres... y es bastante difícil para mí aceptar eso pero te agradecería muchísimo que no la volvieses a mirar así porque es algo que no soporto, es superior a mis fuerzas. Sabes que te quiero mucho tío, eres más que mi amigo, eres mí jodido hermano menor... pero no la mires así.

-Vale, lo siento- Dave respiró hondo y cogió un par de estuches- te llevo.

-Si, Xinia viene con nosotros ¿y Krist?

-El se va con su mujer.

-Está bien.

_"Bien, ahora lleva a tu esposa con tu mejor amigo sabiendo que ella le defiende y él quiere follarsela en una furgoneta de dos plazas... genial"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

El viaje con Dave fue incomodo, nadie dijo nada hasta que el bajo en su casa y nos saludos a ambos. Con Hakon volvimos a nuestra casa, el seguí sin hablarme.

Lucia tranquilo, y sabia que eso era malo.

Porque mientras más tranquilo que lucía, más enfadado estaba.

- baja al sótano Xinia-

Respire hondo, pero preferir no discutir más.

Fui al sótano, y baje al mismo yendo a nuestra sala privada.

Una sala solo para él, y yo.

Espere a que Hakon bajara, y lo hizo luego de quince minutos.

El se acerco hacia mí, y sin decir nada me dio con fuerza en la cara con su mano.

Ahora comenzaba el juego, y sabia por experiencia que era mejor no quejarme o él se la cobraría de alguna manera.

Me sujeto del cabello e hizo que chocara con una pared de la sala, la cual era de de cemento.

- ahora -su voz era ronca -entendederas lo que has hecho Casannova.

Cerré mis ojos odiando como me llamaba en ese momento, cada vez que me decía casannova, estaba claramente enfadado.

Con facilidad me arranco la ropa dejándome desnuda, y sujetándome del cabello me llevo al centro de la sala, apenas caminaba, ya que él me manejaba como si fuese una muñeca.

Con las cadenas que colgaban del techo me sujeto con firmezas mis muñecas haciendo que solo chocara el suelo con las puntas de mis dedos.

Se dirigió hacia el armario, lo abrió y de allí saco un látigo, el cual tenía varias puntas.

"mierda"

Pero era tarde para lamentarse, el se acerco hacia mí, y alejado unos pasos hizo que el látigo comenzaba a caer sobre mi cuerpo. Morid mi labio evitando gritar, pero a medida que el tiempo iba avanzando se me hacía imposible.

Pude sentir como golpeaba en mi espalda, mi trasero, mis piernas dejándome marcadas, y como mi piel poco a poco se iba cortando.

Lo mismo hizo con mis pechos, y mi vientre.

No pude soportar y comencé a gritar como a gemir, sin entender porque siempre me pasaba cuando estaba con Hakon de esta manera.

Dejo caer el látigo al suelo, abrir mis ojos mientras unas lágrimas caían por ellos.

Fue hacia el armario, pero el que era de cristal y dejaba ver su colección especial de cuchillos y navajas. Lo abrió y de allí saco un cuchillo.. era su cuchillo especial.

Se acerco hacia mí, y mirándome directamente a los ojos hizo un pequeño corte superficial en unos de mis pechos, un poco de sangre comenzó a salir, bajo el cuchillo por mi vientre e hizo el mismo corte a la vez que llevaba su mano a mi sexo, y lo acariciaba con la palma de su mano, lo que hizo que gimiese a un mas gritando su nombre.

- hakon -dije entre gemidos al sentir como introducía y sacaba sus dedos de mi sexo -por favor -susurre.

-shh... -me dijo el besando mis labios -recién eh comenzando Casannova.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Mordí la manzana y miré a Xinia desde donde estaba, ella seguía colgada y había unos pequeños rastros de sangre donde había hecho los cortes, me volví a acercar a ella por tercera vez y toqué sus pechos sensibles, la llevaba al extremo una y otra vez sin descanso, lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero ni un sollozo, absolutamente nada, sabía que eso me cabrearía.

Bajé mi mano por su vientre y toqué su sexo con mis dedos completamente rosado, y listo y la masturbé despacio y luego más rápido haciéndola gemir retirando mis dedos justo antes de que llegase al orgasmo, gimoteó esta vez y agachó su cabeza.

-Creo que... después de un día entero aquí has aprendido la lección.

-Hakon...- susurró.

Le di en la cara y respiré hondo.

-Xinia no te he dado permiso para hablar, y no te correrás, hoy no.

Ella asintió y la solté sujetándola, las piernas le flaqueaban, debía comer algo y darse una ducha, ducha que se daría sola, porque yo no quería tener que lidiar con el hecho de tenerla desnuda mojada cerca de mi acabaría cediendo a tener sexo con ella y eso sería el fin del castigo, castigo que ella tendría que interiorizar.

Subí las escaleras del sótano con ella en brazos.

-¿Ducha o cama?

-Cama- susurró.

-Vale- la tumbé en nuestra cama y la tapé con una de las mantas.

-Te quiero- susurró.

-Y yo, sobre todas las cosas... lo sabes.

Asintió y se quedó dormida poco a poco.

Llamaron a la puerta de casa y me apresuré a abrir era Krist y Dave que recorría el lugar con la mirada seguramente buscando a Xinia... sabía que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con mis prácticas con ella, Dave fue intenso pero nunca de ese modo con ninguna mujer, aunque él nunca me lo hubiese dicho.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola- dijo Dave sentándose en el sofá- ¿estás solo?

-Mi mujer duerme así que nada de ruido, ha pasado mala noche.

Krist se sentó y respiró hondo.

-Hemos venido para decirte que esta misma noche tenemos una entrevista.

-¿Una qué?- dije.

-Una entrevista en un programa para adolescentes, ya sabes, nos preguntarán sobre nuestra carrera y también sobre cosas sin importancia, color favorito... marca de ropa interior, uso de condones...

-Oh- dije respirando hondo.

-Te pasamos a buscar a las diez- dijo Dave.

-Vale, iré.

Le tenía algo preparado a Xinia, algo que no olvidaría.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Krist y Dave hablaban animadamente con el periodista que no dejaban de hacernos preguntas. Estaba prácticamente tumbando en ese sofá con una cerveza en unas de mis manos.

-¿Cuáles son sus próximo proyectos? –pregunto el periodista.

-Pues –comenzó a decir Dave

-yo planeo follar a mi mujer hasta que no puedo levantarse de la cama –dije con una sonrisa.

La gente que estaba en el estudio de televisión se rio al igual que el periodista. En cambio Dave respiro hondo, y Krist como siempre no dijo nada.

-queremos hacer una gira por americe, próximamente daremos las fechas y países en los que estaremos –dijo Krist.

-¿los acompañaran sus esposas?

-por supuesto –dije –donde estoy yo, esta mi mujer

-Hakon, ustedes se ven una pareja muy solida, ¿tienen algún secreto?

-pues claro, ella es la razón de mi existir. Desde el primer día que la vi solo vivo por y para ella. En esta vida y en la que vienen.

Escucho un "Woow" de todas las mujeres.

Pero aun quedaba lo último, y por que Xinia se acordaría de lo que hizo por siempre.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando la viste en el desfile?

Sabía que el periodista había estado esperando este momento, le sonreí y lo mire.

-que quería follarla allí mismo

Hubo más risas.

-¿Cómo es la relación que tienes con sus padres? es de saber publico que el padre de tu mujer es un conocido abogado.

-pues me llevo muy bien, V siempre me dice que está feliz que me haya casado con su hija, y que le tiene envidia a mi hermoso cabello.

En ese momento Krist y Dave se rieron disimuladamente.

La entrevista siguió su curso, y todo fue normal, bastante.

Deje la lata de cerveza en el suelo, y cuando todo termino los tres nos levantamos juntos al periodista.

Tocaríamos una canción, fuimos hacia nuestros instrumentos y comenzamos a tocar. Mientras tocábamos comencé a cantar.

Y en mitad de la canción deje la guitarra en el suelo, y con un movimiento de cadera fui bajando un poco la bragueta del jean.

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a gritar, y tuve que sonreír siguiendo con la canción.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**EPILOGO**

**(Pov Xinia)**

Terminé mi taza de café y la dejé sobre la mesilla de madera negra que había frente al sofá, ajusté las mantas a mi cuerpo, todavía lo tenía un poco adolorido, nada que no pudiese soportar, mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto y mis labios pintados de negro, los ojos pintados con un poco de rimmel y una sombra intensa negra al rededor de los mismos, un pantalón negro de algodón ajustado y una camiseta de tirantes también ajustada.

Escuché la puerta de casa pasadas las tres de la madrugada, al saber donde había estado, el olor a su tabaco llegó hasta mi pero no me giré a mirarle. Cogí del cenicero mi cigarrillo y lo fumé despacio y sentí el humo llenar mis pulmones.

Vaya... no venía solo.

Giré mi rostro y vi a los amigos de Hakon entrar en casa, bastante animados.

-¿A caso ella no está en casa?- preguntó Krist.

-Pues... no lo sé quizás ha ido a ver a sus padres.

-No debiste haber enseñado la ropa interior en público- dijo Dave.

-No le tengo miedo a Xinia, era algo que le debía.

_"Gran error..."._

Krist avanzó por el pasillo y encendió la luz del comedor donde yo estaba.

-MIERDA- exclamó- lo siento... Xinia es que no te he visto.

Dave y Hakon se acercaron al salón.

-Hola- dije mirándolos unos por uno- ¿un poco tarde no?.

-Es que hemos ido a tomar unas copas a una bar.

-Vaya vaya- dije fumando mi cigarrillo- hay más en la nevera.

-No... Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Dave cogiendo del brazo a Krist.

-Adiós- dije mirándoles fijamente- nos veremos.

Ambos se fueron rápidamente y Hakon apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta del comedor.

-¿Vas a echarme la charla Xinia o vas a dejar que me vaya a dormir?

Me levanté del sofá y lo miré fijamente.

-¿quieres dormir?

-Quiero otra cosa.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Oh! ahora no puedo acostarme con mi esposa.

-¿Ahora soy tu esposa, te parece bonito lo que has hecho? me has hecho quedar en ridículo.

-Yo te he hecho quedar en ridículo y tú ¿cómo me has dejado quedar tú?

-Yo no soy nadie Hakon, nada de lo que yo haga importa, pero lo tuyo será recordado por años y yo señalada como la mujer que permitió que su esposo hiciese eso.

-No quería que te lo tomases así.

-Se me olvidaba que eres incapaz de pedir disculpas.

-Mierda Xinia... será porque he tenido una buena maestra.

-Sí, tu ex era una zorra sin precedentes.

-Que tiene que ver ella ahora en esto- dijo frotándose la cara-me confundes.

-Mi madre tenía razón...

Me fui hacia la habitación pero me cogió del brazo y me miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres un niño Hakon, y no se puede hacer entender a un niño que algo está mal, solo puedo esperar a que madures.

-Será mejor que me...

-¿vayas?

-Puede que eso sea mejor.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Me senté en el final de la escalera y me fumé un cigarrillo, ella se había metido en la habitación y había cerrado la puerta, mierda se había cabreado de verdad y yo no quería eso, yo quería... joder no sé lo que quería, un poco de enfado un poco de cama, una noche normal, después de lo que pasó pero ella era impredecible y el tiro me había salido por la culata. No es que no pudiese pedir perdón es que no tenía porque pedirlo, ella se paseó sin ropa y yo solo hice algo parecido... ¿tan mal lo había hecho?

-Joder.

Y seguramente quería que durmiese en el sofá, cuando ella sacaba esa puta manta roja al sofá era porque yo tenía que dormir ahí no ocurría muy a menudo y siempre ella venía pero ya llevaba horas en esa habitación.

Me levanté de los escalones y fui hacia la habitación, abrí despacio la puerta y ella estaba sentada mirando la pared, quieta y recta.

-Pensaba que no venías.

-Creía que no querías verme.

-Pasa y cierra la puerta.

Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia la cama, me senté a su lado y acaricié su espalda pero no se movió.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas?

-¿Tu no lo harás?

-Ahora lo haré.

Me tumbé en la cama y la miré, ella estaba mirando sus manos.

-Muchas mujeres han gritado cuando has echo... eso de enseñar lo que es mío Hakon.

Asentí despacio y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, puse mis manos en su cintura pero ella las quitó y las puso sobre mi cabeza, sacó uno de mis cinturones y ató mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza.

"Oh joder...".

-No me gusta no poder tocarte.

-No me gusta que te vean de ese modo.

-Ahora...

-Sh- dijo y tomó uno de mis cuchillos que había en el cajón de mi mesilla de noche.

Me tensé enseguida pero solo lo usó para hacer trizas mi camiseta.

Después la dejó sobre la mesilla y en completo silencio quitó su camiseta y sus pantalones. Su ropa interior negra sobresaltaba en su piel clara la boca se me secó y ella quitó sus bragas y sonrió.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo ella.

-No lo sé...- me desconcertaba esta situación jamás había dejado que nadie llevase el control, solo Xinia y no ocurría muy a menudo.

Me gustaba darle ese poder de vez en cuando, nunca sobrepasaba los límites era un ejercicio de confianza.

Desabrochó mi pantalón y cogió mi miembro, agachó su boca y lo introdujo en ella, jadeé con la voz ronca y cerré los ojos, de esta manera era mucho más intenso, lo sabía, intenté mover mis manos pero no pude no me gustaba estar atado pero con ella era otra historia.

-Xinia- siseé.

Pero ella iba lento, tortuosamente lento, arriba y abajo retrasando el orgasmo, paró justo antes de correrme.

_"Mierda..."_

-No deberías haber hecho eso- susurró.

-Joder- siseé con los dientes apretados.

-Sh- me besó en los labios, beso que correspondí con ansias, esto era frustrante.

Alzó su cadera y me pude introducir en ella, gemí roncamente y gruñí levantando la pelvis queriendo moverme pero no podía... mierda... mierda..

Ella se movía lento de nuevo, jadeando y gimiendo sobre mí y yo solo podía verla, no podía dejar de mirarla preciosa sobre mi jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre y de nuevo esa sensación familiar me recorrió el cuerpo pero se retiró y sonrió traviesa.

-Xinia- volví a sisear.

-Te lo mereces.

Cerré los ojos.

-Mírame Hakon... porque me voy a correr y tu no lo vas a hacer- me dijo en un susurro y me mordió los labios.

Abrí los ojos completamente hipnotizado por sus palabras, Abrió más sus piernas y llevó sus dedos a su sexo moviendo los mismos rápidamente dentro y fuera de ella mirándome a los ojos, intenté soltarme otra vez pero no pude, se arqueó llegando al orgasmo.

-¿Vas a admitir que está mal?- dijo jadeante besándome otra vez en la boca.

-Está mal- gruñí mordiéndola.

Ella gimió.

-No lo hagas más, nunca.

-No, jamás.

-Lo juro- subí mi cadera y ella enseguida volvió a bajar al suya sintiéndola llenándola completamente, comenzó a moverse pero esta vez de verdad

no tardé demasiado en llegar a un atronador orgasmo bajo su atenta mirada y ella me siguió enseguida- Dios... Xinia...- gruñí.

-Lo sé...- dijo soltando mis manos y por fin la pude abrazar todo lo fuerte que pude, ella hizo lo mismo- te quiero.

-Me has hecho sufrir mucho ¿lo sabías?- dije sobre su cuello.

-Lo se...

-No soy un adolescente...

-Lo eres pero te quiero igual, te quiero tal y como eres, por encima de todas las cosas.

Cerré los ojos y nos eché por encima la manta de la cama, la besé en los labios.

Ahora mismo me apetecía sexo del clásico, del normal, del que un hombre que quiere a su mujer tiene en la intimidad de su habitación.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias a todas/os x leer este mini fick, y gracias a Bella x siempre comentar nuestras historias. Saludos. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**


End file.
